By the end of the day (This is all I need)
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Kau tau, menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja! Aku cukup puas dengan kau mengikuti gayanya Wolverine dan Batman jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?" Di mana Jongin adalah seorang alfa dan Sehun adalah manusia jenius yang terlalu keras kepala. Teen Wolf AU/SeKai/KaiHun.


**By the end of the day (This is all I need)**

**By **

**Xia Heaven.**

Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun.

Romance/Humor.

**Seluruh aktor di sini bukan milik Xia dan Teen Wolf juga bukan milik Xia karena kalo Teen Wolf itu milik Xia, Sterek pasti udah jadi canon.**

Summary: "Kau tau, menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja! Aku cukup puas dengan kau mengikuti gayanya _Wolverine _dan _Batman_ jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?" Di mana Jongin adalah seorang alfa dan Sehun adalah manusia jenius yang terlalu keras kepala. Teen Wolf AU/SeKai/KaiHun.

.

Jongin bersumpah bahwa semua makhluk _supernatural_ yang mengincar dirinya dan 'kawanan serigala-nya' sebenarnya mempunyai tujuan tersembunyi untuk mengunci dirinya dan Sehun bersama di ruangan yang kecil.

Dan di kurung di dalam ruang kecil dengan Oh Sehun, satu-satunya manusia di kawanannya, bukan ide yang Jongin sukai karena Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berbicara dan Jongin tidak suka kebisingan.

Hasilnya Jongin jadi menatap tajam dan menggeram ke arah Sehun yang tetap terus mengoceh karena sepertinya sang manusia sudah mempunyai kekebalan terhadap mata Jongin yang bersinar merah ketika Jongin sedang menunjukan dominasi alfanya.

"-dan kau tau aku mencintai Luhan, demi tuhan sahabatku itu sudah kuanggap seperti kakak-ku sendiri tapi jika tadi Luhan ingin mendengarkanku dan bukan malah pergi melanjutkan kencannya dengan Yuri mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Jongin berhenti mengeluarkan sisi serigalanya dan hanya duduk seiring menutup mata, mencoba untuk menulikan semua suara yang dibuat oleh Sehun.

"–karena kau tau sama seperti Luhan tau bahwa aku selalu benar dan menghiraukanku adalah kesalahan terbesar yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar dan ketika Jongin sempat berpikir siksaannya sudah berakhir, Ia kembali mengoceh.

"Yah, kecuali untuk beberapa kejadian seperti ketika _Bigfoot_ mendatangi kota kita dan aku menyuruh kalian untuk lari ke bawah kakinya bigfoot –dan mungkin ketika putri duyung mematikan itu menyerang Lay lalu aku menyuruh Lay untuk menciumnya... dan ketika guru sejarah kita ternyata adalah penyihir dan aku menyuruh Kris untuk menggodanya."

Jongin sekarang mengeluarkan mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melirik tajam untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah Sehun yang terdiam, bibir terapatkan bersama seakan dia telah memakan permen yang terasa asam dan mata coklat kayu itu terlihat bingung.

"–Baiklah, _mungkin_ tidak mengdengarkanku bukanlah kesalahan terbesar yang bisa orang lakukan tapi, _that beside the point_, Luhan harusnya mendengarkan-ku dan meski aku cukup menyukai Yuri, karena _Yuri is awesome_, tapi Luhan tidak seharusnya melanjutkan kencannya dan harusnya percaya ketika aku bilang ada sekumpulan monster kurcaci yang sedang berencana untuk menculik Krsytal karena mereka menganggap Krsytal adalah ratu mereka jadi tetap saja, tidak mendengarkan Oh Sehun itu _salah_."

Sehun terus berbicara panjang lebar tentang orang-orang harus lebih seiring mendengarkannya dan Jongin harus mengakui bahwa tidak ada kebohongan atau kearoganan dari perkataan ocehan Sehun.

Orang-orang memang harus lebih mendengarkannya. Karena kesalahan terbesar yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang adalah memang tidak mendengarkan pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan surai coklat-pirang dan mata kayu tua tersebut.

Sehun mungkin seorang manusia tapi bahkan semua orang tau bahwa Sehun memegang IQ dan intelektual yang lebih tinggi dari semua anggota kawanan serigalanya digabungkan.

Walaupun kadang orang yang belum kenal Sehun pasti menganggapnya idiot dari bagaimana Sehun tidak bisa –dan Jongin yakin- tidak akan pernah bisa berkonsentrasi kepada satu hal lebih dari sepuluh menit dan bagaimana dia adalah sebuah _kentang __yang __canggung_ –atau begitu kata Krystal- ketika berhadapan dengan interaksi manusia.

Walaupun dibandingkan Jongin yang membenci interaksi dengan manusia, Sehun mungkin _sedikit_ lebih baik.

"–Hei Jongin, apa kau bahkan mendengarkan?"

Mata coklat gelap Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan kesal dan mungkin sedikit kilatan ragu karena Sehun tau bahwa Jongin tidak akan segan melemparnya ke dinding ketika kuota kesabaran Jongin telah habis.

"Diam, Oh! Aku sedang berpikir."

Alis coklat Sehun yang terangkat ke atas tepat ketika Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya sempat membuat Jongin merasa terhina tapi tidak seterhina ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Wow, kau bisa berpikir, _Sourwolf_?"

"Sehun jika kau tidak mau aku merobek tenggorokanmu dengan gigiku, aku menyarankan kau menutup mulutmu, sekarang."

Jongin tau bahwa Sehun selalu berada di tengah-tengah antara percaya dan tidak ketika Jongin melemparkan ancaman seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Sehun kali ini memilih untuk tidak percaya kepada Jongin dan memutuskan untuk tetap berbicara.

"–_T__api aku tau bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini__!__"_

…

–Yah, setidaknya hal yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang lebih berguna dari ocehan yang tidak jelas tadi.

Definisi dari _sini_ adalah penjara kotak kecil dari sekumpulan tanaman merambat. Tampaknya kota kecil ini dibuat oleh para kurcaciyang menjadi masalah baru di kota mereka.

Yang mengingatkan Jongin bahwa dia benar-benar butuh liburan jauh dari kota ini. Menghadapi ancaman _supernatural _baru di kotanya tiap sebulan sekali –dan kadang dua minggu sekali- bukanlah gaya hidup yang sehat dan ideal.

Dia bisa mati muda karena stress, walaupun tidak dibunuh oleh musuh-musuh mereka.

"Jongiiiin!"

Ugh, suara memelas dari manusia lemah itu membuat Jongin ingin menggeram sekali lagi.

_Walaupun sebenarnya __Sehun adalah segala macam hal kecuali lemah. _

Sehun telah membantu Luhan ketika paman Jongin mengigit dan mengubah Luhan menjadi manusia serigala, membantu Luhan mencari tau alasan tentang perubahannya, membantu Luhan mencari solusinya dan semua hal yang perlu Luhan ketahui tentang menjadi manusia serigala.

(Jongin masih belum percaya bahwa semua itu Sehun lakukan hanya dengan mencari di Google dan perpustakaan kota. Situs apa yang Sehun kunjungi sampai bisa mendapatkan informasi seakurat itu?)

Sehun juga menjadi penyongkong terkuat Luhan di masa-masa krisi transisi tersebut.

Dan itu baru Luhan, belum Lay, Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_Belum Jongin_.

Alfa itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melirik ke arah Sehun ketika sang manusia menarik jaket kulitnya.

"Iya, Sehun?"

"Aku tau cara keluar dari siniiii!"

Sehun mengulung lengan kaos putih dengan bendera Inggris tersebut sampai sikunya sebelum menunjukan ke tanaman rambat di samping Sehun yang –yang sedikit melonggar?

"Aku tau kau tadi sempat menatapku dengan mata alfamu dan aku sadar teman tumbuhan kita yang satu ini tampaknya lemah terhadap keberadaan seorang alfa."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

Itu aneh.

"Itu nggak masuk akal, Oh. Kalau begitu apa gunanya menjebak kita berdua di sini ketika penjaranya saja bukan penjara _alfa-proof_."

Senyuman Sehun melebar dan Ia memetik jarinya sebelum memasangkan pose pistol dengan jari tengah, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke arah Jongin.

"Tepat! Penjara ini nggak punya anti-alfa berarti penjara ini dari awal bukan buat kamu, Jongin."

Sehun merapatkan kedua tangannya bersama sebelum Ia posisikan di bahwa dagu. Jongin yakin Ia pernah mendengar Krystal berkata sesuatu tentang tanpa sadar mengikuti pose Sherlock Holmes tapi Jongin tidak pernah begitu peduli.

"_Let's see_, Kris berbahaya tapi Ia tidak tau cara memakai kekuatannya dengan benar. Krystal adalah ratu mereka. Lay terlalu lembut untuk terlihat sebagai ancaman. Chanyeol terlalu hyperaktif sama seperti aku dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman kecuali kau mengambil _marshmellow _atau coklatnya."

Jongin berkedip kita Ia memproses perkatanya Sehun, karena jika targetnya memang bukan semua orang yang disebutkan Sehun, maka target aslinya adalah.

"–jadi jawaban kita adalah Luhan, beta terkuatmu!" Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum ketika Ia sadar mereka telah menyelesaikan teka-tekinya. "Hah! Aku jenius!"

Senyuman tambah besar namun tak lama kemudian kerutan muncul di dahinya seakan dia menyadari hal lain yang merupakan kabar buruk.

"Um –tunggu –jika penjara ini dibuat untuk Luhan maka –tunggu! –Jongin! Berarti kau seharusnya yang mereka lawan sekarang!"

Ekspresi Sehun berubah horror ketika sadar bahwa jika persiapan para kurcaci itu adalah untuk melawan Jongin, yang notabenenya adalah alfa mereka dan telah dinobatkan sebagai alfa terkuat oleh kawanan manusia serigala lainnya, berarti Luhan pasti kewalahan sekarang.

"Sehun–"

"–Jongin, cepat keluarkan kita dari sini sekarang! Luhan dalam bahaya!"

Panik menguasai mata coklat kayu tersebut dan mata Jongin menyala merah sesuai perintah.

Jika tatapan bisa membakar maka tanaman rambat yang menjadi penjara mereka pasti sudah menjadi abu. Namun sekarang tanaman itu hanya melonggar dan perlahan memperlihatkan bagaian dari hutan kecil di pinggir kota mereka.

Sehun langsung lari tanpa keraguan ketika penjara mereka terbongkar tapi Jongin langsung menyusul dan mendorongnya ke arah pohon terdekat mereka.

"_Ar__g__h_!" Sehun menutup matanya karena kesakitan. Jongin akhirnya merenggangkan sedikit cengkraman di pergelangan tangan sang pemuda agar tidak membengkas. "Okay, kita harus membicarakan kebiasaanmu mendorongku ke dinding, pohon, mobil atau sesuatu berpondasi keras ketika kau ingin berbicara kepadaku, Jongin! Kau bisa menggunakan kata-kata jika ingin berbicara!"

Joning hanya mengutarkan matanya.

"Dengar, kamu akan menunggu di gudang perkumpulan kita seperti anak baik dan aku yang akan menyusul Luhan." Ujarnya singkat yang direspon dengan kerutan dahi oleh Sehun, jelas tidak suka dengan keputusan otonomi yang diambil oleh Jongin. "Sehun, dengar–"

"Aku mungkin bukan seorang _big bad wolf_ seperti kamu, _Sourwolf_ tapi itu sahabatku yang sedang kita bicarakan dan jika kamu pikir aku bakal diam padahal aku tau Luhan dalam bahaya berarti kamu nggak kenal aku."

Kilatan tajam tampak dari mata kayu hangat Sehun dan dia berhasil mengesankan Jongin lagi dan lagi dengan mata itu.

"_Aku mungkin manusia tapi aku bukan pengecut." _

'_Don't I know?' _

Tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Jongin, melainkan sebuah geraman dan tatapan tajam berserta mata merah-nya lagi.

Jongin berusaha menunjukan sisi alfanya kepada sang manusia karena Sehun mungkin bukan manusia serigala tapi Sehun tetap anggota dari kawanan-nya dan Jongin tau Sehun tetap menganggap Jongin sebagai alfanya.

"Luhan butuh bantuan dan tanganku akan penuh dengan Kris, Lay, Krystal, Yoona _dan juga Luhan_, aku nggak butuh satu tambahan beban, mengerti Sehun?"

Dengusan keluar dari Sehun dan sisi serigala Jongin ingin mendorong Sehun lebih keras, mencengkram Sehun lebih erat untuk menunjukan dominasi Jongin agar Sehun bisa menuruti perintahnya tapi Jongin menahan sisi itu.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Jongin!"

"Jadi jaga dirimu di gudang perkumpulan kita, di kamarmu atau demi tuhan, jaga dirimu di _mansion-_ku tapi jangan coba mencari Luhan, mengerti Sehun?" Mata merah itu kembali menyala, lebih terang dari sebelumnya. "_Mengerti, Sehun?_"

Tekanan dari perkataan tersebut adalah hal yang membuat Sehun mengambil nafas sebelum mengangguk.

Jongin melepas cengkramannya perlahan dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"_Go,_ aku –aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi."

Jongin berbalik, mencoba mengikuti aroma tubuh Luhan ketika sebuah tangan menarik ujung jaketnya.

Ia tidak perlu berpikir panjang tentang siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Luhan–"

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"_Kamu_?"

"..."

Suara Sehun paruh, ragu dan Jongin tau bahwa dia harusnya tersinggung. Jongin adalah seorang alfa manusia serigala dan Sehun yang justru hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Manusia biasa yang harusnya lebih khawatir tentang keselamatan dirinya sendiri dari pada Jongin yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu alfa terkuat di kawasan mereka, tapi Jongin kenal Sehun dan Jongin tau Sehun hanya khawatir.

Mereka berdua memang tidak selalu akrab.

Tidak setengah dari interaksi mereka dipenuhi dengan Jongin yang melempar dan mendorong Sehun ke dinding atau Sehun yang berusaha membuat Jongin merasa dia bodoh tapi ini –Ini adalah kepercayaan _mutual__._

Sehun percaya bahwa ketika dia sedang dalam bahaya maka Jongin tidak akan segan menjadi tameng dan ksatria Sehun, itu sebabnya Sehun tidak pernah begitu khawatir dengan keselamatannya sendiri karena Ia tau Jongin akan menjaganya. Sedangkan Jongin percaya–

…

_Jongin percaya kepada Sehun karena Sehun adalah Sehun. _

Anak jenius dari kota kecil mereka yang tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi pada satu hal lebih dari sepuluh menit, yang selalu melakukan penelitian tentang musuh mereka lewat Google, yang merupakan banyak hal kecuali lemah, yang mendapatkan kepercayan Jongin tanpa mencoba karena Jongin tau Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jongin.

Sehun khawatir kepada Jongin, peduli kepada Jongin dan itu –_Itu sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jongin. _

"_Jongin_–"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dan dengan cepat bayangannya pergi, berdoa –walaupun Jongin bukan penggemar terbesar Tuhan- bahwa Sehun tidak akan mencoba hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

Namun Oh Sehun bukanlah Oh Sehun jika Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Jongin seperti anak baik.

Sehun tidak mempunyai niat untuk bahkan menghibur Jongin satu hari itu saja dengan mengikuti kata Jongin. Melainkan Sehun harus muncul dengan mobil hitam _Camaro _milik Jongin di tengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan raja dari kurcaci, membawa es batu yang mengisi setengah dari mobil itu.

_Yup, __es batu_.

Oh, dan sebuah pistol air.

Bayangkan bertapa terkejutnya Jongin dan kawanan serigalanya ketika Sehun menembakan pistol air –yang ternyata berisi air dingin- ke arah salah satu kurcaci yang mendekatinya.

Kurcaci itu langsung berteriak lalu berlari menjauh sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Es, kelemahan mereka itu adalah es dan air dingin."

Air dingin dan es batu dari segala macam hal yang bisa menjadi kelemahan mereka? Kekonyolan macam apa ini? Jongin yakin Sehun juga mendapatkan fakta yang satu ini dari Google, sama seperti biasanya.

Melihat satu mobil penuh dengan es –sebagai raja kurcaci yang waras –sang raja menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan menyerahkan diri.

Krystal –yang diculik dan dianggap ratu oleh mereka- tampaknya baik-baik saja.

(Lebih dari baik justru, tampaknya wanita dengan surai pirang bergelombang tersebut sangat menikmati perlakuan mewah yang diberikan oleh para kurcaci sialan itu. Jongin sempat menyesal dengan pilihan kelompok kawanannya walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak menyesal karena Krystal adalah Krystal.

_Dear ol' Krystal that just like being the princess._)

Luhan tidak terluka terlalu parah. Lagipula mereka manusia serigala, semua cendera yang mereka alami akan langsung sembuh jika didiamkan setengah jam.

Ah, ya, _superhealing _mereka! Ini mengingatkan Jongin!

Alasan kenapa Jongin selalu melarang Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang harusnya menjadi perkerjaan mereka adalah kecepatan mereka sembuh. Manusia serigala sembuh dengan cepat, paling lama adalah dua jam sedangkan Sehun sebagai manusia biasa butuh waktu berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan jika parah dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah–

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, masih belum bisa menerima kemungkinan terburuk tersebut.

Lagipula Ia di sini bukan untuk mengkhawatirkan Sehun, tetapi untuk memarahinya.

Benar! Telah menyelamatkan mereka atau tidak, Sehun telah mengabaikan perintah alfanya secara langsung dan bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah sedang bersenandung di dapur membuat sebuah roti lapis dengan daging dan keju.

"_That's big of you."_ Ujarnya datar.

Seringai sempat menghampiri dirinya ketika Sehun membelakan matanya dan melompat karena kaget.

"_Jesus! Jongin! What the hell, man?"_ Sehun memegangi dadanya seiring berusaha menarik nafas dan menenangkan hatinya. "Menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja?! Aku tau Chanyeol sedang terobsesi dengan Naruto dan mungkin memaksamu membaca komiknya tapi demi tuhan, aku cukup puas dengan kamu mengikuti gayanya _Wolverine _dan _Batman_ jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?"

Alfa tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di depan Sehun, menghiraukan sarkasme yang sudah menjadi tendmark Sehun.

"_That's really big of you_, membuat roti lapis di tengah malam setelah kita menghadapi kurcaci sialan yang memilih Krystal sebagai ratu mereka."

Kilatan bingung menghampiri mata coklat kayu tersebut dan Jongin menahan helaan nafas, _tentu saja_ Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia telah membantah perintah Jongin.

"Kau tidak marah hanya karena aku membuat roti lapis bukan, _Big guy?"_

Jongin bersumpah bahwa Sehun punya beribu nama panggilan untuk meledek sisi serigala Jongin.

"Jika kau lapar, aku bisa membuat dua roti lapis, walaupun aku yakin kau akan meminta lebih banyak daging karena kau tau manusia serigala. Tunggu, serigala menyukai daging bukan? Tentu saja, mereka suka! Kalian termaksud karnivora. Kau ingin daging asap atau daging sapi? Aku yakin aku menyimpan daging asap di kulkas bagian belakang tapi kau harus berjanji tidak bilang kepada _Dad_. Dad harus menjaga kolesterolnya dan kita melakukan diet anti daging asap tapi kau tau berapa enaknya daging asap bukan? Jadi aku kadang diam-diam membelinya dan menyembunyikannya–"

"_Sehun_."

Pemuda jenius itu langsung terdiam mendengar nada serius Jongin sebelum menatap Jongin kembali dengan kilatan bingung.

"Apa perintahku sebelum aku pergi menolong Luhan?" Ujarnya dengan tenang. Ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"–_Hm_?" Pemilik surai coklat-pirang itu mengigit bibirnya pelan, menambah warna merah menawannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," Ujarnya pelan dan tenang. "Apa _perintahku_ sebelum aku pergi menolong Luhan?"

Mata coklat kayu tersebut melirik ke arah lain, sudah mengerti jelas ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"_Right_! Tentang itu –um –aku tau kau bilang–"

"–_Dengan sangat jelas_." Potong Jongin dan mungkin Jongin suka kemampuannya untuk membuat Sehun yang biasa santai itu meringgis dan bergeliat.

"Okaay," Sehun mengambil nafas pelan. "_D__engan sangat jelas_, bahwa aku harusnya diam di kamar tapi lima menit kemudian aku bosan dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang kalian jadi aku mencoba mengahlikan perhatianku ke sesuatu yang lain dan karena kurcaci ada di atas kepalaku, aku jadi mencari tentang kurcaci di Google dan ketika aku sedang membaca sejarah tentang Fowl, aku melihat bahwa kurcaci benci es atau api dan aku pikir terlalu ribet untuk membakar mereka satu-satu jadi aku pergi ke _Seven Eleven _dan membeli setumpuk es–"

"–dan kamu tidak berpikir untuk sekedar mengirim pesan atau menelpon untuk memberitaukan fakta itu?" Balasnya kembali dengan tenang, mencoba untuk tidak memukul kepala Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya aneh.

"Kamu sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan, Jongin!"

"Jadi? Aku bisa mengangkatnya."

"_Di tengah-tengah pertarungan?"_ Suara Sehun meninggi dan mata coklat itu sekarang menatap ke arahnya tidak percaya.

Baiklah, Sehun mempunyai poin. Mungkin Jongin tidak akan mengangkatnya dan malah melempar ponselnya ke ujung ruangan.

"Atau kamu bisa menelpon Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, mereka manusia serigala, mereka–"

"Kurang bertanggung jawab dan kau tidak bisa bisa bilang sebaliknya." Jari telunjuk Sehun mengarah ke hidung Jongin. "Mereka baik, sangat baik dan aku suka mereka, demi tuhan, aku suka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi kita berdua tau mereka hidup dengan gaya bebas dari tanggung jawab, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke arah lain sebelum menghela nafas, menyerah.

Matanya menangkap mobil Camero hitamnya yang terparkir rapih seperti yang telihat dari jendela dapur Sehun. Kerutan kembali munculnya mengingat bagaimana Sehun muncul dengan mobil Jongin dan bukan mobilnya sendiri.

"–_Bagaimana dengan mobilku?_"

" –_Hm_?" Ia kembali menoleh ke Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Jongin mengangkat alis coklatnya. "Kenapa kau menggunakan mobilku jika awalnya kamu sempat mampir ke rumahmu, hm?"

Sehun terbeku dan Jongin tau Ia mengenai _jackpo__t. _Mata coklat kayu itu kini menghindari tatapan Jongin sebelum kembali tertutup dan meringgis.

"Oh Sehun."

Mata merah alfa Jongin mulai menyala dan Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Okay, mungkin aku langsung mencari kelemahan kurcaci dan mengambil kendaraan yang terdekat yang bisa kugunakan, dan kebetulan rumahmu berada tidak jauh dari pinggir hutan tempat kita dijebak dan aku tau di mana kamu menaruh kunci mobilmu dan–"

"_Oh Sehun__!_"

"Oh ayolah, Jongin! Luhan dan Krystal dalam bahaya, kau tidak benar-benar percaya bahwa aku akan diam saja bukan?"

Nada Sehun naik satu tangga dan Jongin hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Ia berusaha menahan sisi serigalanya yang ingin mengajarkan Sehun dan memperlihatkan kepadanya siapa alfa Sehun tapi Jongin kenal Sehun dan Jongin tau Sehun memang tidak akan diam tapi demi tuhan, tidak bisakan Sehun menghiburnya dengan sekali saja mendengarkan perintahnya?

Mata Jongin menatap ke arah lain, masih belum bisa menatap ke arah mata Sehun tanpa kehilangan semua tali penahannya.

"_Jongin?"_

Suara itu terdengar resah, takut dan bersalah.

Jongin kembali menutup mata sebelum perlahan membukanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Coklat kayu, itu selalu menjadi deskripsi mata Sehun untuk Jongin. Coklat kayu karena mata Sehun terlihat seperti rumah, hangat dan nyaman.

"_Jongin_–"

Tangannya menarik tangan Sehun dan Jongin kembali menghela nafas sebelum menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menaruh hidungnya di bawah rahang Sehun, berusaha untuk menandai Sehun dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan Jongin bisa merasa Sehun menghela nafas karena Ia tau Jongin telah memaafkannya.

Tangan pucat Sehun membelai halus rambut cokat Jongin seiring tertawa tenang.

"Heh, Luhan dan Kris terus bilang bahwa kalian bukan mahkluk possesif dan protectif seperti yang dikatakan oleh media massa,_ but I seriously called bullshit on that one_." Jongin hanya diam membiarkan Sehun kembali mengoceh, tangannya masih melingkar di pingang Sehun dan wajahnya masih terpendam di leher Sehun. "Kau, Kim Jongin, adalah mahluk yang possesif dan protektif."

"Agak susah untuk tidak menjadi possesif dan protektif ketika kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan alfamu." Gumanya pelan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan. Jongin tidak perlu melihatnya, karena kehangatan senyuman itu sudah terasa.

Entah sejak kapan ini telah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Di tengah-tengah menjadi tiang berdirinya sahabatnya, tanpa sadar Sehun juga berhasil menjadi tiang berdirinya Jongin.

Mereka memang akan selalu bertengkar tentang keselamatan Sehun tapi di pada akhir hari, Jongin hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dan menghirum aroma kayu manis dan coklat Sehun yang Ia hafal dengan baik.

Bersyukur bahwa manusia hiperaktif jenius yang telah menjadi pondasinya itu baik-baik saja.

Jongin tau Krystal selalu berguma tentang mereka yang memperlukan lebel untuk hubungan mereka yang memang sudah mengarah ke arah yang terlalu serius untuk dibilang hanya sebatas teman baik tapi–

"_Hei, Jongin?_ Aku tidak tau denganmu tapi aku masih lapar dan roti lapis di samping kita terlihat enak."

Tawa keluar dari bibir Jongin dan Ia menjauh, menatap satu-satunya manusia di kawanan manusia serigalanya dengan hangat sementara pemuda dengan surai coklat-pirang itu sekarang menatap roti lapis di meja yang berada di samping mereka.

"Buatkan aku satu dan mungkin aku akan mengizinkan kau memakan roti lapismu." Ujarnya jahil seiring tertawa kecil ketika Sehun sekarang melirik ke arahnya, menyipit.

"Kau tau ini rumahku dan rumahku berarti peraturanku, aku harusnya bisa bebas memakan roti lapis itu tanpa izinmu." Jongin menyeringai dan melirik ke arah roti lapis Sehun yang ada di meja sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau aku bisa makan yang punyamu."

Kini Sehun menatapnya dengan horror dan Jongin sedikit berharap dia mempunyai kamera yang dibawa Lay ke mana-mana itu karena mata cokat kayu yang terbelak dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu benar-benar manis.

"_Fine! Fine! I'll make you one, geez!"_

Sehun berbalik badan dan menghampiri lemari es seiring menggumakan sesuatu tentang Jongin, bipolar dan alfa menyebalkan.

Jongin benar-benar harus mengingatkan Sehun bahwa manusia serigala itu mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam dan semua hinaan yang Sehun lemparkan dengan nada kecil itu terdengar dengan jelas untuk Jongin tapi _toh, _Jongin malah menganggap hinaan itu manis.

Mereka memang benar-benar harus menaruh lebel untuk hubungan mereka tapi Jongin sudah cukup nyaman sekarang. Jadi mereka bisa memikirkan hal itu ketika waktunya tiba tapi sekarang, Jongin hanya ingin kehangatan dan kemanisan kecil yang dia bagi dengan Sehun ini.

Hanya ini.

.

HAIYAAA! End? To be continued? Hehehehe, kita lihat ketika waktunya datang yah? (WTF?)

Anyway! Ini bayaran aku untuk salah satu reviewers yang minta wolf/alfa/omega au dari Sekai... walaupun aku yakin sebenernya bukan yang kayak gini yang dia minta (!?) tapi baru ini yang bisa selesai, aku punya satu ide lagi tapi lagi stuck di tengah-tengah cerita dan karena aku lagi maraton Teen Wolf lagi dan kembali jatuh cinta ke Sterek alias Stiles dan Derek jadi aku mau bikin dinamis Sterek pakai Sekai! Muhehehe... (?)

Well, anyway, aku mungkin ada rencana untuk ngbuat kumpulan oneshoot dari yang satu ini tapi yah, kalian semua tau, aku masih belum bisa ngasih komitmen penuh ke sebuah cerita bermultichapters jadi harap bersabar.

Xia menerima segala macam bentuk reviews, baik halus maupun keras! SEE YOU LATER!


End file.
